The slow dance
by Ibelieve24
Summary: Cas jumped at that explanation. "Dancing with men can make your stomach sick! It can make you vomit." Cas and Dean are not too happy about Jules dancing with a stranger but it's Bobby who figures out a few things about his own feelings. Bobby, Jules (OC), Cas, Dean and Sam
1. Chapter 1

**This story was written for Jess by request. I hope I wrote it the way you imagined it.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"No. NO NO NO NO NO. That is all I ever hear. No Julianna, you can't go there. No Julianna, you can't do that. Oh sure Jules, you can do that but not now. Oh yes Jules, you can go there but not after dark. Geeshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

Jules plopped down on the couch dramatically and crossed her arms.

"Are you finished?" Bobby asked patiently.

She wasn't really but she said what he wanted to hear. "Yes"

"Good, now I'm going out for a while for supplies. I will be back in a couple of hours. You have my number. Keep the door locked and stay inside. You know the drill."

"Whatever"

Bobby hated that answer. "Don't whatever me Jules. You have chores to do or you can watch a movie or read a book."

That response just started a new rant. "Chores to do? What am I, a grounded teenager? Wait, don't say it. I know. Whatever you say. I don't get to make any of my own decisions. If Sam is here, I listen to him. If you are here, I listen to you. If Castiel is here, I listen to him. If Dean is here, it seems like everyone listens to him. I get it. Do as I'm told, blah blah blah."

Bobby gave Julianna a look of annoyance and hardened the tone of his voice a bit.

"Last time you had one of these "I'm not going to listen to anyone and do what I want" melt downs, how did that turn out for you? Hmmm?"

Bobby was referring to Julianna's last adventure when she ran away and got arrested. It was not her best work to say the least.

Julianna thought about that for a minute. She was lucky that Castiel went easy on her last time. She certainly deserved a lot more than what she got. She didn't want to chance testing his patience like that again so she readjusted her tone.

"Not very well"

"So, do you want to continue this attitude?"

"No, I guess not. Sorry Bobby." Julianna responded

Then Bobby couldn't help but feel bad for her. "It's alright Jules. I won't be gone too long. Remember, these are your brother's rules. He set the rules for a reason. If you don't like them, you need to talk to him about them."

A lot of good that will do, Julianna thought to herself. "Ok Bobby, I get it. Be careful."

Jules listened to the car start-up and take off out of the yard. She wished she could go with Bobby some times. She made up her mind to talk to her brother about it seriously next time she saw him, whenever that will be.

As much as she hated to admit it, she really didn't mind doing the chores around the house sometimes. It could be very relaxing. She would put some music on and do the laundry or wash the dishes. Julianna got off the couch and headed for the laundry.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Bobby moved carefully through the supply store. He didn't want to forget anything on his list but he had Julianna on his mind. He would have to talk to Castiel next time he saw him. They couldn't keep her prisoner in that house forever. Jules was starting to back talk more and more and he knew what that led to.. more trouble. He turned the corner of the aisle and ran his cart into Sheriff Mills.

"Jody! Sorry didn't see you there."

"Bobby Singer. How are you? I haven't seen you since that incident with your friend's sister."

She smiled at him politely but he knew she still wanted information about who Julianna was and what she was doing at the house.

"I'm fine, and you?"

"Good. How is Julianna doing? Staying out of trouble, I hope?"

"Yeah. That isn't always easy to manage but so far so good."

They were making uncomfortable small talk and Bobby didn't know what else to say. Finally, Jody broke the ice.

"Bobby, how about you and I go to dinner together tonight? What do you say?" Jody Mills had come to appreciate Bobby and she decided that she could grow old waiting for him to make the first move.

Bobby froze for a moment processing what he just heard. "Tonight? Really?"

"Yes tonight. You have to eat right? I have wanted to go to the new restaurant that just came in next to the shoe store. We could maybe meet there? I'm thinking about 7? What do you say?" Jody smiled at him warmly.

He was stunned but he heard himself reply, "Yeah, that sounds great."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

When Bobby pulled his car into the yard, he could hear the music from outside. He laughed to himself. Julianna had found some old tapes that he and John used to listen to and she seemed to really like them. He caught her dancing to them on several occasions. Bobby sighed. How was he going to explain to Jules that he was going out again tonight, without her?

Bobby carried the supplies in the kitchen door and looked for Julianna. He didn't see her right away. When he got to the living room, he stood in the entrance and smiled.

Julianna had brought the clothes hamper into the living room where the stereo was. She was folding clothes and dancing around the hamper, singing to the Rolling Stones. He felt like a peeping tom but he couldn't help but watch her. She was a beautiful young woman and a kid at the same time. It didn't matter how old she really was. Sometimes Bobby had to remind himself of that. Julianna was still very much a child when it came to the way of the world. Yet, in some things, she was very much like an adult. It confused him. She confused him. His feelings for her confused him. He never wanted to take advantage of her innocence, but sometimes… He let his mind wander for a minute.

"Bobby! Why didn't you tell me you were home?" Julianna lowered the music and tried to hide her embarrassment.

Bobby jumped at the sound of her voice. "What? And miss the show? No way."

Julianna giggled and felt her cheeks flush. "Did you get everything you needed?"

"Um, yeah. Listen Jules, I have to go out again tonight. I know you are going stir crazy in this house and I will try to make it up to you but I have to go out again."

"You **have** to?" Julianna was curious.

"Well, I don't have to. I just need to." Bobby replied not looking her in the face.

"You **need** to?" Julianna kept her eyes on him. She knew he was uncomfortable for some reason.

"Jeez Jules. Is this the inquisition? I guess I don't need to. I just want to. Ok?" Bobby was flustered a bit now.

"Where are you going?" Julianna looked at him innocently.

"Um, well, I, I have a date." Bobby just spit it out as quickly as he could.

"You have a what?" Julianna looked at him incredulously. This hasn't happened before. "Did you say a date? With who?"

"Sheriff Mills" Bobby mumbled the name and walked back to the kitchen to avoid her gaze.

Julianna followed him. "You have a date…with Sheriff Mills?" Julianna was in disbelief and felt anger rising in her stomach. "You have a date with the woman who ARRESTED ME?"

"She was just doing her job Jules. Besides, you were very rude to her you know. You should have apologized to her and you never apologized."

"And, I **NEVER** will!"

Bobby took a breath. "Listen, let's not fight. Jody and I have been friends a long time. It's just dinner. No big deal."

"_Jody_ huh?" Julianna spit the name out sarcastically. "Doesn't sound like no big deal. It sounds like a date."

Bobby caught her eyes then and got defensive. "Well, am I not allowed to go on a date? I mean, I know I don't go out very often but I am a grown man. I can go out on dates if I want to."

Julianna looked at him carefully and lowered her voice. "Yes, you are right. You can." She turned back to the living room and changed the music.

Julianna switched the music to heavy metal because she knew that Bobby hated it and she was also not allowed to listen to it. That was another rule of her brothers she was forced to follow. The list was endless.

Bobby heard the change in the music, the heavy drum beat, and the curse words. What the hell was she listening to? Bobby thought to himself. He knew she was upset and this is what she usually did to express that. "Down with the sickness" by Disturbed. Bobby walked in the living room and shut the music off.

"No Jules. You know your brother doesn't like you to listen to this."

He was expecting a fight but she just looked at him blankly.

"My brother isn't here Bobby and after you go on your date, you won't be either. Does it matter what I listen to?" She turned it back on and Bobby reached over and shut the music off again.

"Ok, I get it. You are mad. Let's talk about this, ok. C'mon, you and I can always talk things out, right?" Bobby was appealing to the calmer side of her and Julianna immediately softened and accepted it.

She sat on the couch and Bobby sat next to her. "What is the problem? Start talking."

Julianna shrugged. "I don't know. It kind of feels funny Bobby. Like maybe I'm mad but that isn't quite right. I think I just wish I was going somewhere. Is this jealousy maybe?" Julianna looked at Bobby for the answer as she has done so many times before.

"Jealousy? I don't know, maybe. Do you wish you were going out to dinner or do you wish you were going out to dinner with me?"

"Yes."

Bobby couldn't help but smile. She was so innocent about it.

"Yes? Yes to which question?"

"Yes to both questions." Julianna blinked at him. She didn't realize that most people don't admit it when they are feeling jealous. Bobby thought that was adorable.

"Then maybe it is jealousy. You don't have to feel that way Jules. It is just dinner. I plan on talking to Cas when he shows up again about getting you a little more freedom."

"He is going to say no Bobby. He always does."

"Well, let's cross that bridge when we come to it."

"When are you leaving?"

"About 6:30"

"That gives you 3 hours. Can I help you get ready?"

"Um, no I think I got it. Last time I checked, I can shower on my own and it didn't take 3 hours." Bobby laughed at her.

"I mean, I'm going to help you pick out clothes so you look handsome for that **witch** you are going out with."

"JULIANNA!"

Jules just laughed and ran upstairs, making sure to stay out of his reach.

**XXXXXXXXXX**


	2. Chapter 2

Julianna seemed to feel better being allowed to pick out the clothes that Bobby was going to wear on his date. She still didn't like that he was leaving. She knew the emotion of jealousy but had never felt it before. It is a very heavy feeling, she thought. Just when you think you have it under control, it seems to hit again. Julianna felt it weighing heavy on her heart and she tried to fight it.

"So, is she picking you up?"

It was almost 6:30 and Bobby was in the bathroom combing his hair. Julianna was sitting on his bed, watching him.

"No"

"Well, if you go pick her up, go to the door. Don't just beep the horn for her to come out. That is rude."

Bobby looked at Jules and saw how hard she was trying. He smiled at her. "Jules, I'm not a teenager and this isn't the prom. We are meeting at the restaurant."

"I'm just trying to be helpful."

She had picked out his best pair of jeans because she knew he wouldn't want to get dressed up. She paired it with a button down the front black long sleeve shirt. Julianna thought he looked very handsome. That sheriff girl better appreciate it. She even talked him into wearing his cowboy boots.

"No hat tonight" Julianna barked the order out.

"What? Whyyyyyy?"

It was Julianna's turn to laugh then. "Now, who sounds like a teenager?"

"Ok Ok. Now, we have to go over a couple of things."

"Wait, what are you going to talk about at dinner? Have you thought about that?" Julianna asked quickly.

Bobby hadn't thought about it. He didn't think he needed to. "No, am I supposed to be planning our conversation in advance?"

"Well, you don't want any awkward moments of silence. If things get quiet, bring up your favorite book or movie or better yet, ask her what her favorite is. That usually gets the conversation going. Oh, and whatever you do, do NOT mention me or any other girl."

Was he really taking dating advice from an angel, Bobby thought to himself.

"Um, Jules, why can't I mention you?"

Julianna looked at him like he was clueless. "Hello? No woman wants their date to be talking about another woman, no matter who it is. Really, Bobby, didn't you say you have done this before?"

Bobby chuckled. "Ok, now, we have to go over a couple of things."

"I know all the rules Bobby."

"Let's hear them then." Bobby knew that she knew the rules but it always made him feel better to hear her repeat them. Julianna had a tendency to conveniently forget the rules that she didn't like.

Julianna couldn't help but roll her eyes. Every time he went somewhere, they had to go over this. Her brother really knew what he was doing when he put Bobby Singer in charge of her.

"Lock the doors. Only answer the phone if it is Dean or Sam or you. If there is any trouble, call you but don't call unless it is an emergency. If I'm unsure about the danger, go to the safe room and then call you. Is that everything?"

"Yeah, I think so. How do I look?"

"Like you should be going out with me and not the Sheriff."

Bobby gave her a big hug then. "You are way too young for me little brat but thanks."

Julianna didn't get many hugs from Bobby but they always made her feel warm and safe. "I'm older than you by about 160 years! Why does everyone keep forgetting that?"

"Jules"

"Ok Ok, just don't let her get to 2nd base on the first date."

Bobby laughed. "Do you even know what 2nd base is?"

Julianna gave him her best glare. "No, but I know you aren't supposed to go there on the first date. Sam told me."

"Ok Jules. Behave yourself." With that, Bobby left the house, locking the door behind him.

Julianna settled down on the couch and put on the tv but had no real intention of watching it.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

She was thumbing through books and jotting down notes for Bobby when there was a knock at the door. Julianna jumped at the sound and felt a nervous pull in her stomach. The clock showed it was 9:00pm. She knew it wasn't Bobby because he would have no reason to knock. Jules was unsure whether or not she should reply to the knock at all.

"Hello? Bobby? Julianna? It's me Steve. Hello?"

Julianna recognized the voice. Steven was a hunter and had been by the house several times before. He had even stayed overnight a time or two and Bobby was comfortable with it. Jules hesitated but went to the door.

"Steven?"

"Hey Julianna. Is Bobby home? Is everything alright?"

Julianna looked through the peep-hole. It certainly looked like Steven but she knew she couldn't rely on that.

"Bobby isn't here now but he should be home soon. I can't let you in without him being here."

"Why?" Steve seemed to be in a rush.

"Because I don't know that it's really you." Julianna said honestly. His presence was making her nervous.

"Jules, it's me and I can prove it."

Steven moved over to the window by the door so she could see him. "Look, I have driven for 10 hours. I'm tired and I need some research done for a hunt that Bobby promised to help me with. I have tried to call him but he didn't answer. He knew I was coming tonight. Didn't he tell you?"

When he received nothing but a blank stare, Steven took out a knife and showed Julianna. "Look, it's me." He cut himself with the silver knife.

Julianna still didn't say anything. She was unsure as to what to do. She thought that maybe she should call Bobby, but it wasn't exactly an emergency.

Steven saw her hesitation. He took out some salt and poured it on his hand. He licked his hand free of the salt and washed it down with the holy water in his flask. He coughed some. Salt water was a nasty taste.

"Am I clear? Can I come in?"

Jules couldn't help but smile. She knew the salt water must have tasted bad.

"Hold on a second."

Julianna went to the cabinet that Bobby kept the holy water. She put it in a glass and poured some salt in it. "Drink this."

"Julianna, I just drank holy water with salt. You saw me do it!

"No, you drank your water and what looked like salt. I have to be sure if you want inside."

Steven smiled at her. He liked Julianna. She always managed to make him smile.

"Ok, give it here."

She opened the window just enough to hand him the glass. He drank it down and made a horrible face at the taste. Jules felt comfortable enough then to let him in.

"Thank you! I have had to go to the bathroom for an hour now."

Steve ran to the bathroom and Julianna laughed at him as she locked the door back.

When he came out wiping his hands, he asked her where Bobby was.

"So, why did Bobby leave a pretty little thing like you home alone?"

"He is on a date"

"A what?"

"He is on a date."

"He must have forgotten that I told him I was coming tonight."

Steve sat down on the couch and Julianna sat next to him. "So what have you been doing, watching TV?"

Julianna shrugged her shoulders. "Yes but mostly making notes from some of the research books."

"Good, maybe you can help me with the research I need?"

Steve gave her a charming smile and a wink. Julianna felt comfortable with him. It didn't hurt that he was very handsome. Steven had very rugged features and seemed to have a quiet strength about him. He had little wrinkles around the outside of his eyes from being out in the weather too many times. He had wavy brown hair, trimmed neatly around the ears and a hint of a beard coming through. Julianna noticed the muscles in his arms when he reached for the book she was reading.

"Jules, you ok?"

Julianna came back to reality with the sound of his voice.

"Yes, sorry."

"What were you thinking?"

Julianna wondered if he could tell what she was thinking by the look on her face. Was she that transparent? She felt her cheeks flush.

"I was thinking about the research you need." She lied. "I'm sure I can help you. What am I looking for?"

"Well, before we start, I brought you something." Steven had a gleam in his eye.

"You brought ME something?" Julianna was confused.

"Yeah, it's nothing big. I just saw it and I thought you might like it so I bought it for you. I knew I was coming this way."

She loved surprises. "What is it?"

Steve got up and opened his duffel bag and pulled out a small package.

"Here you go. I hope it fits."

Julianna took the package and opened it quickly. It was a short little country-style dress. It was blue with a low neckline and a short hem. Castiel would hate it. He didn't like for her to wear anything but pants. She had never really worn a dress before. She was unsure about it but excited to try it on.

"Do you like it Jules?" Steve asked hopefully.

"I do. I just, never owned a dress before."

"I know. I remember you saying that last time I was here. That is what made me think of you. Go try it on."

"Ok!" Julianna ran to the bathroom excited over her gift.

The dress fit her perfectly. Steven had a good eye. When she stepped out of the bathroom, she waited for his reaction unsure if it was flattering or not. He looked at her for a moment and said nothing.

"Does it look good on me Steven?" Julianna couldn't read his expression.

Steve inhaled a deep breath when he saw her. She really didn't know how pretty she was, he thought.

"You look beautiful" Steve fumbled on the words and he took her by the hands.

"Let's put on some music. You should be dancing with a dress like that."

"I have never danced with someone before Steven. I don't really know how." Here comes that nervous feeling in her stomach again. He seemed to be causing that a lot tonight. She thought maybe she was coming down with something.

"Well, let me teach you. And, you can call me Steve if you want to."

"Ok, Steve."

Steve put on the radio to an easy listening channel. He took Julianna by the hands and put one of them on his shoulder while he held the other one close to this chest. He slipped his hand around Julianna's waist and started to sway slowly with the music.

Julianna caught her breath when Steve pulled her close to him. She could feel his heart pounding and his breath on her cheek. Her stomach felt funny. She wished Bobby was here. She is slow dancing with a young handsome hunter and all she could think of was Bobby? This can't be right? What does that mean?

And that is what it looked like when Dean and Sam walked in the front door.

Soft music was playing. Bobby was nowhere to be found. Julianna had on a little dress that was showing off her legs for the first time and she was giggling with some hunter as they danced in the living room.

Dean blew a gasket.

**XXXXXXXXXX**


	3. Chapter 3

"**SONUVABITCH!** What the hell is going on here?!" Dean came barreling at the two of them, gun in hand.

Julianna jumped back and almost tripped over the coffee table. She hadn't even heard them come in the door. She had been lost in the feeling of dancing and moving so close and slow with someone else. She finally understood why her human charges had liked dancing so much over the years.

Steven grabbed her and stopped her from falling over the coffee table.

Dean moved like lightning and pulled Julianna away from him. Jules felt herself being "flung", for lack of a better description, to Sam who then put her behind him in protective mode.

Steven threw his hands up in the air. He knew one thing and that is he didn't want to be on the bad side of any Winchester.

"Whoa. It's me Steven. Steven Foster. Your father hunted on occasion with my father. We were just dancing dude."

"Who the hell are you calling Dude? I'm not your dude!" Dean was still in fight stance with gun in hand.

"I tested him before I let him in Dean." Julianna could barely see Dean past Sam who was keeping her directly behind him. "Sam? I did test him. He is fine." She wasn't sure if either one of them was listening to her. They didn't seem to acknowledge her at all.

"What the hell are you doing here and where is Bobby? **JULIANNA**, where is Bobby?" Dean commanded a response.

Julianna responded quickly. Steven seemed to have gone a bit speechless and was keeping an eye focused on the gun in Dean's hand as well as the knife in Sam's.

"He is on a date with Sheriff Mills."

Sam questioned her then. "A date with Jody? Really?"

Jules shook her head yes. "Steven said that Bobby was expecting him but he must have forgotten. He was coming over for some research on a hunt." She tried to get around Sam but he just put his arm out and kept her back.

Sam looked at her and then at Steven. "Didn't look like research when we came in and what are you wearing?"

Dean took a second to glance at Julianna. He hadn't really noticed that she was in a dress. For some reason, that just made him madder.

"It's a dress Sam." She said sarcastically. "Steven bought it for me. We were going to start working but Steven thought I should try dancing first." Julianna was getting frustrated at that point.

"I bet he did." Dean's glare was fixated at Steven.

"Dean, please. You are embarrassing me. It was just a dance."

"Not another word from you Jules! I will deal with you later." Dean's voice was loud and serious. He did not like surprises and this surprised him. He gave her one of his no-nonsense looks and then concentrated back on Steven.

She was confused. What did he mean by that? Had she done something wrong? Since when does Dean "deal with her" about anything? No matter, she knew better than to say another word until she was told. He seemed really angry.

Sam spoke then. "Steve, I think you better find another place to stay tonight. You can call Bobby. If he was expecting you and just forgot, you two can work it out then."

Steven was at the end of his patience then. "Listen, you two don't own Bobby you know. I have every right to be here. Why don't you call him? He will tell you that he was expecting me."

"Why don't you call him, from your car as you drive out of here like my brother said?" Dean was still glaring at him.

"I will do that and I will be accepting your apology tomorrow. Bye Julianna. You still owe me a dance."

Steve grabbed his bag and stalked to the door.

"Like hell she does." Dean followed Steve out the door.

Julianna wanted to apologize to him for Dean and Sam but knew she better keep quiet. Dean came back in and slammed the front door shut as Sam relaxed and put the knife away.

Dean walked straight to Julianna and looked her over. "You want to tell me what that was all about?"

Julianna was confused again. She kept her voice steady but her anger was showing through. "What are you talking about? He was teaching me to dance, that is all. You really embarrassed me Dean. I'm not a child."

"You know better than to let anyone in this house when Bobby isn't here, don't you? If that isn't rule number one, it should be." Dean was just as angry and not afraid to show it. The conversation quickly became a shouting match.

"But, I know Steven and I tested him."

"**I DON'T CARE**! You know you shouldn't have let him in and judging from how close you were dancing, it looked like you were planning on letting him in even closer!"

"Dean!" Sam gave him his best disapproving look.

Julianna was a little unsure what he meant by that. Reading Sam's reaction, she was shocked and then angry as she realized what he was implying. "You can't tell me what to do Dean. You are not my brother and you are not Bobby! I didn't do anything wrong!"

"Like hell I can't. When Cas and Bobby aren't here, you will answer to me Jules! I better **NEVER** see what I saw tonight again!"

"Just because you have a dirty mind, doesn't mean that we were doing anything but dancing Dean Winchester!"

"Go change your clothes now! We will see what Bobby says when he gets home!"

Julianna fumed at him. How could he be so mad at her? She didn't do anything!

"Listen just because you are practically married to my brother doesn't make you my boss when he isn't around!"

Dean faltered for a minute. Married to her brother? What the hell does that mean?

Sam was surprised at the sarcastic remark. He didn't expect that from Julianna but Dean's face was priceless.

Dean recovered quickly. "I said Go change your clothes, **NOW**! And, thanks to your smart mouth, you can stay in your room until Bobby comes home!"

Julianna was shocked by this reaction from Dean. "You can't send me to my room.…. Sam?" Julianna faltered on her words.

She looked to Sam for support but all he did was point upstairs in support of his brother. Even Sam? She should have known that they would stick together.

Julianna bit her lip and took a deep breath. She silently retrieved her usual clothes from the bathroom and went upstairs to her room.

What happened to her, she thought as she changed back into her regular clothes. She is a 200-year-old angel who is being bossed around by toddlers in comparison at best. Julianna was fuming. If Bobby took their side, she was going to be even madder. Julianna took another deep breath. She has to watch her temper. It always gets her into trouble. She tried to calm down.

Meanwhile downstairs, Dean was furious.

"What the hell did she mean by that, married to her brother, comment?"

Sam just nodded as if he didn't know without looking at Dean. He didn't want him to see the smirk on his face.

Dean was pacing back and forth. "Do you realize what could have happened if we hadn't come in? You said to keep driving to the next town. Aren't you glad I didn't listen?"

"Dean, what do you plan on doing? You can't protect her forever and really, that is Cas' job anyway. She is mostly human. She is bound to show some interest in the opposite sex. You of all people should understand that." Sam tried to bring the mood down a notch.

"Sammy, I do understand that. That is the problem. I know what that Steve guy had on his mind. Besides, I always thought she liked Bobby. She always has acted like that. I bet this is going to hurt him."

"Dean, Bobby is on a date with another woman. I'm pretty sure that means that he isn't interested in Julianna like that. Besides, that isn't our business and you know it."

"I know people Sam. I especially know Bobby. He is denying things. It is what he is good at."

"You should know Dean." Sam said sarcastically referring to Julianna's comment about him and Cas. He enjoyed the way it made Dean uncomfortable.

"Now, what in the hell is that supposed to mean?" Dean was beginning a new argument with Sam when Bobby walked in.

"Hey boys. I didn't know you were coming tonight."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Dean confronted Bobby at the door.

"Where the hell have you been young man? Do you know it is 11:00?"

"Very funny Dean." Bobby pushed his way past him and into the living room.

"I'm not kidding Bobby. What were you thinking going off and leaving Julianna by herself?" Dean waited for an answer from the older hunter who just looked at him like he had gone crazy.

"What the hell are you talking about Dean? I went to dinner for crying out loud. I didn't leave town!"

"Bobby?" Sam asked. "Were you expecting Steve Foster over tonight?"

Bobby stopped and hit his forehead with his palm. "Oh man. I forgot that he called and said he would be here. Is he here?" Bobby looked around the room as if he would suddenly appear.

Dean walked up sarcastically. "Oh he was here alright. Julianna let him in and he brought her a new dress. The two of them were slow dancing awfully close when we got here. I think we got here just in time."

Bobby was shocked and a bit confused. "Wait a second. Julianna let him in?"

"She tested him first Bobby." Sam offered.

"Ok, but he brought her a dress and they were dancing? Are you boys jerking me around?" Bobby was trying to get a handle on the conversation.

"No, it's true. That is what I'm trying to tell you." Dean finally started to relax.

"Where is Jules?"

"I sent her to her room and told her to change." Dean answered, happy with his decision and the fact that Julianna obeyed him.

"And where is Steven?"

"I kicked him out and Sam told him to call you later."

"Why the hell didn't you idjits call me and ask if he was supposed to be here?"

Dean was annoyed again. "Because, that didn't matter Bobby. Even if he was supposed to be here, you weren't here, which means, he doesn't come in. He certainly doesn't bring any gifts to Jules and he doesn't try to make a play for her in your living room!"

Bobby shook his head in an effort to clear it.

"That doesn't really sound like Steven, Dean and it certainly doesn't sound like Jules. You think maybe you two over reacted? Did you really send her to her room? And, she went?" Bobby was bewildered.

"I over reacted?" Dean was looking at the older hunter like he had lost his mind. "So, you are ok with Julianna letting hunters in your house when you aren't here and dancing with them in the living room half-naked!"

"She was not half-naked Dean, you are exaggerating." Sam rolled his eyes at him.

"So, now I'm over reacting and exaggerating. Ok, no problem. Let her do what she wants. We have already seen how that turns out." Dean was in full defensive mode now.

Bobby spoke up. "Ok, you know what; let's take this down a notch. I'm going to go talk to Julianna. You boys, well, just stay down here. Have a beer or something."

Bobby climbed the stairs to see Julianna. The truth was he wasn't happy about her dancing with Steven or anyone and he wasn't really sure why. He needed to get the whole story first.

Dean did as Bobby suggested. He went to the fridge and got a beer. He couldn't believe the lack of reaction he got from Bobby.

"You know what Sam; I'm going to call Cas."

"What for Dean? Let Bobby handle it."

"No. Cas left his sister here with all these rules and regulations and then disappears for weeks at a time. Then, we have to deal with her. I bet you that he will agree with me on this one."

"Is that why you want to call him, to prove yourself right?"

"If I remember correctly little brother, you were pointing to the stairs when I told her to go to her room."

"I was backing you Dean. You were really pissed off." Sam had learned over the years that when Dean was really mad, it is usually better to agree with him until he calmed down a bit.

"I don't know much about little sisters but I know I handled things the way they should have been handled. Why? Because I know Cas and I know he would not have liked that at all. He will thank me. You'll see."

"Last time I talked to Bobby, he said that he had tried to call Castiel but he wasn't answering."

"He always answers for me." Dean said confidently.

"Is that because you are married?" Sam asked trying unsuccessfully to hide his smile.

Dean glared at his little gargantuan brother. "What the hell man!"

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

Bobby tapped lightly on the door of Julianna's room.

"Jules, can I come in?"

"Come in."

Well, she didn't sound upset. That was good, Bobby thought. He walked in and Julianna was dressed in her usual clothes and lying on her bed. She sat up when he came in.

"Well, how did your date go? You didn't let her take advantage of you, did you?"

Bobby chuckled. He was glad she was in good humor. "My date went fine. Although, it sounds to me that Dean got the impression you were letting someone take advantage of you. Want to tell me about it?"

"I would much rather hear about your date Bobby."

Bobby disagreed. "No Jules, let's get this situation handled first. Now, how about you tell me what happened."

Bobby sat on the bed as Julianna took another deep breath. The deep breaths help her not to lose her temper. "Bobby, were you expecting Steven Foster tonight?"

"Yes. I forgot all about it. I'm sorry that you had to deal with that."

"Well, I thought I did everything right. I tested him completely. I know that he is a friend and you have let him stay over before. I was planning on helping him with some research he said he needed."

"So, what happened?"

"He brought me a present." Julianna got up and showed Bobby the dress that Steve had bought for her. Bobby felt a twinge of annoyance at the gift.

"Was I wrong in accepting it?" Julianna looked to Bobby for the answer. She depended on him to help her understand.

Bobby swallowed what he wanted to say. "No Jules. It was ok to accept it. So, what was this about dancing?"

"When I tried the dress on, he really liked the way it looked. He said he wanted to dance and offered to show me how. So, we did but that was all. Bobby, do you slow dance?"

The question threw the old hunter off guard. "Um, not for a long time but what does that have to do with.."

"Will you dance with me some time? Steven is nice but I would like to slow dance with you." Julianna looked at him innocently. She was truly unaware that most women would not have admitted that to someone so readily.

Bobby cleared his throat. "Um, sure Jules I guess. Listen, let's get back to the subject. So, you were dancing with Steve and then?"

"Dean and Sam rushed in and implied something else was going on. Then, when he sent me to my room and Sam agreed with him, I just thought it would be easier to come up here and wait for you instead of arguing. Dean seemed really mad but I didn't do anything wrong."

Bobby chuckled again. "Sounds like you don't have just one big brother. You have three now."

Julianna sighed heavily. "Oh Bobby, please. I can barely handle being Castiel's little sister. I can't imagine having to answer to Dean and Sam too. You have to help me." Julianna was begging him.

Bobby just smiled. The whole situation started to seem funny.

"Poor Steve. Dean and Sam must have scared the hell out of him." Bobby chuckled to himself.

Julianna giggled a little then too. Bobby and Julianna looked at each other and started to laugh together.

"Bobby, we should be ashamed. It isn't nice. Steve is a good guy."

"Yeah, but it's funny as hell."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Dean was standing in the living room, eyes closed and concentrating. Sam was just watching him.

"I can't believe you are bothering Castiel because you want to try to prove yourself right."

"Shut up Sam. You are distracting me. Castiel, where are you? Grab your halo and fly your heavenly ass on down here. We need you."

Sam just shook his head in disbelief at how Dean made it so easy to tease him. "Um, heavenly ass?"

Dean's eyes popped open. "Wait! That didn't come out right!"

But, as Dean predicted, Castiel always answers for him. He was standing by the couch.

"I'm here. Is everything alright?" He looked at Dean blankly.

"Cas, glad you are here. We have an issue and need you to resolve it." Dean smiled awkwardly and patted him on the shoulder.

"Is this an emergency Dean? You know I have other obligations."

"More important than your sister Cas?" Dean knew he would get his attention with that one.

"What happened? Is Julianna alright?" Cas looked around the room and then sensed that she was in her bedroom and safe.

Dean quickly told his angel brother all about the night's events. He emphasized the closeness of the slow dance and the lack of material of the dress, much to Sam's disapproval. Castiel listened intently to the whole story. Sam waited for Cas' reaction before arguing against Dean. He didn't want Dean to accuse him of trying to sway his judgment.

"Well Cas, that was when I told her that if you and Bobby aren't around, that I am in charge. So, I sent her to her room and told her to change her clothes."

Sam waited patiently for Castiel to tell Dean how ridiculous it was to have called him down for something so trivial that Bobby could have taken care of. But instead, Dean was right again when it came to Cas.

"Thank you Dean. Julianna knows that I do not like her to have such personal contact with men. She is too naïve for that. She also knows that I don't approve of dresses that show off too much. You were right for reprimanding her for it and I will take it from here."

Sam was in shock. "You can't be serious Cas! The girl was just slow dancing. She didn't do anything wrong. Dean totally over reacted and you know it."

Dean smiled smugly at Sam. "And, you didn't over react little brother? I think that was you with your knife drawn tonight. I told you that Cas wouldn't like it Sam. When I'm right, I'm right."

"Dean is right Sam, I don't approve. She is upstairs?"

"Yeah" Sam answered, defeated by the connection between his brother and the angel.

"I will handle this." Cas said with authority.

He started to walk to the stairs when Bobby started to walk down and spotted him.

"Oh for Pete's sakes!" Bobby was annoyed. "Did you call him Dean?"

"Yes, I called him because I knew he would want to know what was going on!" Dean defended.

"Nothing was going on tonight except for what you two imagined in your own minds." Bobby gave Dean a glare.

Cas looked up the stairs. "Where is Julianna?"

Bobby rolled his eyes. "She is upstairs. She just stepped in the shower."

Cas nodded and started to go to the stairs. "I'm going to go speak with her." Dean stopped him.

"Whoa whoa. Did you hear Bobby? She is in the shower Cas. Where are you going?"

Cas gave him his customary look of confusion. "I want to go talk to her. Isn't that what you wanted me to do?"

"Hello, creepy. She is naked in the shower Cas. I don't think this is the right time."

"Don't be ridiculous. I need to speak with her." Cas turned again for the stairs.

Dean stopped him again. "Not while she is naked Cas!"

Bobby and Sam were shaking their heads in agreement.

Castiel rolled his eyes at the three of them.

"I have seen her naked before. Do you think everyone wears clothes in heaven?"

Dean thought about that for a minute.

"Ok, wait a second. It's creepy that you have seen Juliana naked. It is doubly creepy that she is your sister and you have seen her naked. But, you are telling me that heaven is full of naked angel chicks? You guys really should be advertising that Cas. You would get a lot more people interested in heaven."

Sam shook his head in disgust. "Oh for crying out loud."

Cas started back to the stairs and Dean stopped him again.

"No Cas. I shouldn't have to tell you this. Your sister is mostly human now. Talking to her while she is naked is just wrong."

Bobby and Sam shook their heads in agreement again. Castiel looked at them all perplexed as to what the big deal was about but Julianna is mostly human these days. Perhaps they were right. He gave in and sat down to wait.

Castiel impatiently thumbed through the books by the desk. It was about 20 minutes later that Julianna came down the stairs. She wasn't surprised to see her brother. She figured that Dean would have called him. She tried to be casual about it.

"Hi Brother. How long have you been here?"

"I have been here approximately 25 minutes and 34 seconds. I have been waiting for you."

"Why didn't you come up? I was just in the shower."

Castiel looked at Dean then with an "I told you so" look.

Dean just mumbled. "Friggin angels."

**XXXXXXXXXX**


	5. Chapter 5

"What has been going on tonight Julianna? Did you have someone over?" Castiel got right down to the business at hand.

"Yes, Steven. I wasn't expecting him, but I do know him. He has been here before. I tested him and then I let him in."

"Julianna, I don't think you should let anyone in the house when Bobby isn't here unless you speak with Bobby first, no matter who they are. Do you agree Bobby?" Castiel asked him out of respect since he basically enforces all these rules.

"I will agree with that." Bobby conceded.

"Ok. I understand." Julianna agreed hoping that would be the end of this conversation but no such luck.

"Now, Julianna, you and I have talked about this before. Have we not discussed your attire and what I approve of and what I do not approve of?"

"Yes brother." Julianna answered patiently. She could see Dean's smug face out of the corner of her eye. He was so pleased with himself. It was infuriating her and he knew it.

"And do I approve of anything that shows off your legs?"

"No"

Castiel just looked at her, waiting.

"No Sir" She corrected herself.

"Are pants not the standard attire I have assigned to you?

"Yes Sir."

"So, no dresses."

"Yes Brother." Julianna couldn't help but feel some disappointment. She kind of liked that little dress.

"So, what was your intention with this hunter tonight?"

Now Julianna was embarrassed and starting to feel angry again.

"What do you mean Castiel?"

"Just what I said, did you have intentions besides dancing tonight?"

"Who suggested that to you, _**your wife?**_" Julianna gestured towards Dean who looked flustered again at the comment. Sam bit the inside of his mouth to keep from laughing at Dean's expression.

Castiel was confused by the comment. "Julianna, you know I have no such relationship with Dean." He hesitated and glanced over to Dean. "Now answer my question please."

"No brother. I had no additional intentions besides dancing tonight." Julianna felt her cheeks flush with embarrassment.

"And, we have talked about this before as well. Haven't I told you that I do not approve of you having close contact with men?"

"Castiel..." Julianna was mortified by the turn this conversation had taken.

"Haven't I?" Cas was unaware of her embarrassment.

"Yes you have." Julianna was trying to be obedient to Castiel. She refused to look up at anyone else in the room.

"So, when I tell you no, do you understand that I mean, no?" Castiel asked her unsure of his little's sister's thoughts these days.

"Yes Brother"

"And what does no mean?"

Julianna took a deep breath. He used to use this tactic when she was a little child. He would ask a question. She would answer it. Then, he would ask her what her answer meant. He said he did it because he felt that it helped her to remember the rules. Julianna hated it. She especially hated it now because she knew that Dean was going to enjoy it.

"Is this necessary Brother? Do you have to make him so happy?" Julianna gestured to Dean again and sent him a glare.

Dean responded with the most sarcastic looking smile he could muster.

Castiel locked on to Julianna's eyes and made sure he had her attention.

"I wasn't aware that I was talking to Dean, sister. I am talking to you and I expect your focus to be on me and no one else. Whether you agree or not, Dean and Sam were protecting you tonight. Now, I want you to tell me what you think no means because lately I'm not sure that you understand its definition."

Julianna complied. "No means that whatever it is I want to do, I can not do if you say no."

"And who am I?"

"You are my big brother."

"And what does **that** mean, because I'm quite sure you have forgotten the meaning of that as well?" Castiel was attempting sarcasm.

Julianna sighed. She didn't want to upset her brother. "It means that you are in charge of me because that is what Father wanted."

"And"

"And, it means that if you say no, it's no and it is not up for negotiation."

"Thank you. Now, any questions?"

"No Brother"

"Good, I'm glad we had this little reminder talk. Let's go up to your room. I want to talk to you further."

Jules turned to go upstairs to her room for the second time that night and Cas followed her.

Once the door was closed to her room, Cas spoke up quickly.

"Julianna?"

"Yes Brother?"

"I'm not upset with you."

Julianna rushed back and hugged him tight and he returned the hug.

She pulled away then confused. "Wait a second. Then, what was all that about downstairs Castiel?"

"That was for Dean."

"For Dean? Are you kidding me?" Julianna's confusion was quickly turning to anger.

"Julianna, you know I do not "kid"."

"So why would you pretend to reprimand me for Dean? I don't understand."

Cas replied as if the answer was a simple one. " He needed reassurance that he protected you and did his job. I simply saw that giving him that reassurance was more important in this situation."

"Brother, Dean and Sam completely embarrassed me in front of Steven and Dean acted like he was my boss. Then, he was just so smug about it. He makes me so mad sometimes."

Cas gave his little sister an impatient look. "I don't like the way you are behaving with Dean."

She would never understand her brother's need to please Dean. Other than Father, Dean's opinion of him was one of the most important things to Castiel. She knew he was going to ask her to apologize so she changed the subject abruptly. "So you don't mind the dress or the dancing?"

"No, I mind very much! I am not angry with you but no dresses and no dancing with strange men. You never know where things like that can lead."

"What do you mean, brother? Where does dancing lead?" Julianna wondered.

Cas wasn't sure how to answer that.

"Well, sometimes dancing close with someone, well, I've been told that it could make a human feel, well,," Cas stuttered his words.

"Like it could make your stomach hurt? Cause my stomach felt funny when he was dancing with me. I thought I was getting sick or something."

"Yes!" Cas jumped at that explanation. "Dancing with men can make your stomach sick! It can make you vomit."

Cas was pleased with that answer and looked away quickly.

Julianna was confused but Castiel knew so much more about life than her. He must be right. She was really glad that she didn't throw up. Julianna tried to remember if any of her charges ever threw up because they were slow dancing.

Cas could see that she was processing that answer and spoke up again quickly.

"We will talk more about this later sister. I have to go now. I will be back later this week and I want you to apologize to Dean." Cas waited for the explosion.

"Brother? You can't be serious." She started shaking her head no, as if she couldn't fathom him expecting her to honor that request.

"Julianna, I'm always serious."

Cas took Jules by the hand and they both sat down on the bed facing each other.

"Ever since Dean was a child, he was trained to do one thing, protect his brother. Do you know of anything that is more important to Dean than Sam's safety and health?"

"No Brother. That is always first on his mind." Anyone that knew Dean, knew that, Julianna thought.

"Well, he approaches everything in his life from that standpoint, every friendship, every relationship. He is the big brother trying to keep everyone safe. You know that. I know you can sense that in him, am I right?"

"Yes, that is true." Julianna whispered.

"I know he embarrassed you and I'm sure it could have been handled differently. However, he did what he thought was best at the time to keep you safe. He protected you, for me. You are my little sister and I want to protect you. So, he will protect you too. It is instinctual for him. I don't wish to discourage that. Do you understand what I am saying to you?"

Julianna had never thought about it like that. Dean truly was a big brother to everyone. He always took charge, made sure everyone was safe. It really was such a burden. She wasn't sure how he carried it. Yet, there was more. Her brother's face when he talked of Dean shone with admiration. She knew they had what he called a "profound bond" but this was the first time she could really see it in her brother's eyes.

"I will apologize, Castiel." Julianna agreed.

"Thank you."

"I will never understand this relationship you have with Dean."

"Well, I will never understand what made you think we were married?" Castiel said honestly confused over the comment.

Julianna smiled but said nothing more.

Castiel left the room then and went back downstairs.

When he came down the stairs, he joined Bobby, Sam and Dean who were arguing over the nights events in the kitchen.

"Dean, I have a question about something that Julianna said." Cas said stopping the men from their argument.

Dean knew this was coming. "She was just being sarcastic Cas if you are referring to the marriage comment."

Sam chuckled. "Yeah, besides Cas, it was kind of complimentary to you."

Cas tilted his head at Sam. "How Sam?"

Dean was glaring at Sam sending him a secret message to watch what came out of his mouth next.

"Well, if Dean is your wife, that means that you are the man in the relationship."

Sam ducked quickly as Dean threw his shoe at him.

"What the hell man!"

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Later that night, Castiel was gone and everyone had gone to bed, except for Dean. He was on the computer checking for another possible job.

"Dean?"

Julianna's voice was soft but he still jumped a little at the sound of it. He hadn't heard her come down the stairs.

"Yeah?" Dean hadn't decided if he was still mad at her or not so he was going with the angry side of him just in case. He didn't even look up.

"Can I talk to you?" Julianna stayed quiet and tried to avoid looking at him directly. His look was so intimidating. It is no wonder that Steven ran out of there fearing for his life.

"Listen, I'm kind of busy and shouldn't you be sleeping or something?" Dean wasn't going to make this easy for her and he didn't feel like having another argument. He did what he had to do, end of story. There is no reason to talk about anything.

"Please Dean."

Dean looked at her then. She was staring intently at her bare feet and shifting a bit back and forth. She was nervous about something.

"Alright, come here." He gestured to the empty chair at the table.

Julianna sat down and did her best to look him in the eye.

"Dean, I, well, I just wanted to apologize to you about what happened tonight."

Dean was not expecting that.

"You do?"

"Yes, I'm sorry. I know now that you were trying to protect me. I shouldn't have argued with you in front of a stranger."

"You shouldn't have argued with me, period." He was not going to concede his authority one inch.

"I know. I'm sorry." Julianna said quietly.

"Did Cas put you up to this?" Dean kept his eyes on her.

"He suggested it but he didn't force me. I was just embarrassed about everything you were implying. I didn't understand where slow dancing can lead but Castiel explained it to me. I'm really glad you got here before I threw up."

Dean looked at her for a moment. What the hell did she just say?

"Before you threw up? Why would you throw up?"

"Castiel told me that the funny feeling in my stomach when I was dancing with Steve was because slow dancing makes you throw up. That is why I shouldn't do it." Julianna looked at him innocently.

Dean pressed his lips together. He bit the inside of his mouth so that he wouldn't laugh. What the hell was Cas telling this girl? He would definitely have to have a talk with him.

"So, Dean, are you still mad at me?"

"Nah, I'm not mad at you. But no more strangers in the house without Bobby, clear?"

"Clear"

"And no more slow dancing like that. Understood?"

"Yes Dean"

"And next time I tell you to do something and Cas and Bobby aren't here, you listen, with no arguments."

"No arguments? Let's not get carried away." Julianna tried to smile. Dean didn't acknowledge it. He still looked at her waiting for an answer as if he didn't hear her the first time.

"Ok, no arguments." She conceded.

"And when I say no, it's no."

Jules knew he was enjoying this now. She played along. "Yes, when you say no, it's no."

Dean got a sarcastic smile on his face. "And, what does no mean?"

Julianna had to smile then. He was really pushing it. "No means that whatever I want to do, I can not do if you say no."

Dean and Julianna were just looking at each other then, sizing each other up. Jules was waiting patiently for the next question that she knew was coming.

"Oh, and Jules, if Cas and Bobby aren't here, who am I?"

Now Julianna knew that he was expecting her to say something like, "you are in charge of me", but that was not going to happen.

"Well Dean, whether Castiel or Bobby are here or not, you are still my **brother's wife** and I respect you."

"Juliannaaaaaaaa!"

"My brother in-law? My brother's boyfriend?"

"Julessssss, you are asking for it!"

"How about brother's girlfriend? Angel stalker?"

Dean took a deep breath and pushed his chair back from the table slowly. "Did you take a crazy pill? You do know who you are talking to, right?"

"Ok, ok. I'm done. No more remarks like that." Jules enjoyed teasing him but wasn't willing to push him any further.

"For the record, it's _**your** _brother that stalks me. Now, I know that Bobby said something about you having to sleep tonight, am I right?"

"Yes, I will go now. I just wanted to talk to you first."

"Well, I want you to put some socks on those bare feet of yours. You shouldn't be running around this house barefoot when it's cold."

Julianna smiled at him. Castiel knew him well. He was the big brother to everyone.

"What are you gawking at?"

Julianna gave him a big hug and Dean pretended to resist.

"Go on, get out of here. Save the touchy feely stuff for Sam. He loves that junk."

"Nite Dean."

"Friggin Angels."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Before Julianna went in her room, she was stopped by the soft sound of music. She had never heard it before but it was sweet and slow. It reminded her of the music that Steven played earlier that night. She moved closer to the origin of the sound and realized it was coming from Bobby's room. Julianna hesitated and that nervous feeling in her stomach came back again. She reached out and slowly pushed the door open.

Jules knew she should have announced herself or asked permission to go in but somehow it seemed like the music was meant for her. When the door opened part way, she saw Bobby standing in the middle of his bedroom floor with one hand out to her. He had set this up. He must have heard her coming down the hall way and started the music. He was still dressed in the clothes she had picked out for him. Julianna walked to him silently and took his hand and he slowly drew her in to his chest. His embrace was strong and confident as he put his hand around her waist. He held the other hand tightly to his chest and moved her slowly around the room to the music. His cheek was tight against hers and Julianna felt safe in his arms. Her eyes met his for a brief moment but neither said a word. Julianna rested her head on his shoulder and everything felt just right. She didn't even think once about throwing up.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**The End**


End file.
